


Yearning

by Aryagraceling



Series: Every Day I'm Tumblin' [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Tumblr Prompt, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryagraceling/pseuds/Aryagraceling
Summary: Sakura returns to a slightly upset Kisame.





	Yearning

It’s no surprise to Sakura that there’s no light on when she gets home. Kisame prefers it dark, dim like the caves and abandoned buildings he’d grown used to in his time with the Akatsuki. He’d grown out of most of his habits from that time, but where they’d died hard, this one staunchly refuses to _consider _dying.

She unlocks the door and hears him moving around in the bedroom. He’s always a bit on edge and suspicious, and she turns on the hall light so he doesn’t come at her immediately with Samehada. “I’m home,” she says softly.

“Sakura?” Kisame’s voice is rough with sleep as he steps out, rubbing the back of his hand over his eyes. “Morning.”

“Morning,” she murmurs. Her flak jacket scrapes against the wall as she hangs it up and Kisame wanders toward her, stumbling a bit over the black cat hiding in the shadows.

“Stupid little shit,” he mutters. “Didn’t like it when you left.”

“Didn’t he?” Sakura kneels and clicks her tongue to lure the animal to her, then picks him up and leans into Kisame’s chest. “I didn’t particularly care for leaving either.”

“Mm.” A warm arm comes around her shoulders and suddenly she’s entrapped, the cat wriggling its way to the floor as Kisame holds her tight. “Didn’t say I was talking about the cat.”

“I missed you too,” Sakura says around a small laugh. Kisame lets her go and follows her to the kitchen, where she pulls open the fridge to grab a glass of water. She doesn’t miss the way his exhausted eyes follow every move. “What’s wrong?”

“Mnm.”

“Kisame.” She fixes him with a look, attempting to coax out the words she knows he’s hiding. 

He sniffs and looks away. “Nothing.”

Sakura stands beside him and leans into his arm. “I don’t believe you.”

“You were supposed to be back six days ago,” he rumbles. “I didn’t know if you’d decided to leave, or what.”

“Honey.” She rubs a hand over the planes of his back, pressing her forehead into the deep blue marks on his shoulder. He hasn’t been to the sea in what she knows is far too long, but she inhales the scent of saltwater as her lashes flutter over his skin. “I wouldn’t do that to you.”

Kisame sighs as he hangs his head. “That tickles, you know.”

“What, this?” She bats her lashes again, purposefully and with force, and he slides a hand across his chest to wrap around his arm so she can’t do it again. Instead, she presses her lips to each knuckle before slipping her hand under his. “Did you miss me annoying you, too?”

“Every part,” he says, teeth glinting in the low light as he pulls his lips back in a smile. He tightens his grip slightly before leaning down to kiss the chakra mark on her forehead. “Even you being a brat. There was trouble?”

“Nothing I couldn’t handle,” Sakura says. “Just took more out of me than I expected.”

“Bed?”

“Please,” she says, and when he tells her jump up, she wraps her arms around him tight enough she hopes he knows she won’t let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments always read and _very_ much appreciated, and I always do my best to get back to them ❤️
> 
> You can also find me lurking and yelling about fictional characters on:  
[Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/aryagraceling)  
[Discord](https://discord.gg/cM8FaND)  
[Tumblr](https://aryagraceling.tumblr.com)  
[Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951)


End file.
